


The Longest Thread

by tallymark9



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Rapunzel AU, creek - Freeform, fairy tale, mixture of Tangled Rapunzel and Stick of Truth, rapunzel!Tweek, theif!Craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallymark9/pseuds/tallymark9
Summary: Tweek has lived his whole life locked in his tower, never knowing what the outside world was like. Despite never having been out of his tower, Tweek can't help but wish to leave, if only once, but knows he'll most likely never get the chance.Things change, however, when Tweek meets a thief named Feldspar and suddenly the chance to be free is within his grasp.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was an evil Wizard who was cast out from two kingdoms. He was cruel and unjust and brought much misfortune to the people. The people cried out and the rulers, who were kind and just, sent armies to capture the evil man. However, he was cunning and evaded them for many long years, causing destruction as he went. Overtime he grew arrogant and prideful, bringing about his downfall and was gravely wounded by a great warrior. Confronting the Wizard, the Queen and King of the separate kingdoms said, “Your time has come to an end. No more will you cause pain to our people.”  


“You can’t stop me, I am the greatest wizard in this world!” the Wizard cried. The Wizard was crafty and with a wave of his hand, he vanished in a swirl of smoke.  


As the smoke cleared, the people gathered heard his voice from nothingness.  


“I will be back and when I do, all will bow before me!”  


Months passed and no sign was seen of the Wizard despite searches to find him and many believed he died from his wounds. The people rejoiced, no more would they suffer from his hand. The King and Queen of the kingdoms were not so quick to ease; however, remembering his final words, and kept a watch for any sign of his return.  


However, in the aftermath of the battle with the wizard, none noticed a small child traded away for the promise of wealth, save for the mother and father sworn to secrecy.  


And none ever knew, as the Wizard made off with the child, that the Wizard was already setting his plan into motion.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“Tweek! _Tweek_! Let down your hair!”  


A stuttered _gah!_ left Tweek and he jumped from where he was seated, leaving his paints and brushes discarded messily on the floor. Quickly, Tweek stumbled to the open window, the panes pushed open and the curtains drawn back to let the cool, fresh air in; the only source of the outside Tweek had.  


Tweek pulled his long hair towards himself as he made his way to the window and even with the light gold tresses twisted into a thick braid, it dragged along the floor. Tweek wished he could cut his hair, pretty as it was, it was more hassle than it was worth. But he knew if he were ever to take a pair of scissors to it, there’d be hell to pay. Hands tremoring, he leaned against the window sill and gathered his hair into his arms and draped it over and out the window.  


“About damn time,” the voice drifted through the window, the tone dripping with impatience. Tweek grimaced as his hair was tugged roughly following the words and waited, his hands going up to hold the base of his hair as his guardian climbed.  


With a grunt, the owner of the voice finally appeared at the windows edge, his voice strained and breath labored as he heaved himself up and over into the room. Standing, the man straightened and dusted his clothes off and not for the first or last time, Tweek wondered how someone who habitually climbed a tower could be so out of shape.  


Pulling his hair back up, Tweek couldn’t help the tremor that racked his body or the _geh_ that threatened to escape; it was now or never. He had battled with himself night and day on whether to ask and had finally decided he was going to do it. The worst that can happen is he’ll just say no, Tweek had told himself, although, deep inside, Tweek knew that wasn’t true.  


“So, my puny, little Tweek, what have you been up to today?” the man asked, voice accented. The question was almost laughable, and if he wasn’t so anxious, Tweek might have. Being locked in a high tower, there weren’t many options of things he could get up to. But as of now, Tweek could only shrug his shoulders, the action more of a twitch than anything.  


“N-not much. I did the chores you left me,” Tweek said, forcing himself not to rush his words.  


“Good, good,” the man said, turning and walking to one end of the room. The wall along that side of the room was bare, unlike the rest which had murals Tweek had painted, one of his only sources of entertainment. When he was younger and first started drawing on the walls, his guardian had been furious and demanded he wash them off, but after hours of begging and pleading from Tweek, had allowed it.  


It was now or never.  


“Before you go- _geh_ -I had a question,” Tweek ground out, wringing his hands together. He could do this. All he needed was to ask, easy peasy.  


“Hm?” the man turned from where he was facing the wall, one brow raised.  


Tweek swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. _He could do this_.  


“Well, it’s my eighteenth birthday tomorrow,” Tweek began. “And I was w-wondering if…if I couldleavethetower.”  


It was almost fascinating, how fast the man’s face turned red and thunderous. “What?”  


Tweek swallowed roughly. This was a bad idea, he should have never brought it up. “It’s just that-gah! I’ve never been outside my tower and I thought-I thought it might be nice to see theoutsideforonce.”  


“No,” the man said dismissively, turning away. “It’s too dangerous.”  


It was the answer Tweek expected, anticipated even, but it still hurt. Surely it wasn’t that difficult of a request? A burning feeling washed over the blond and he gripped his hands tightly, nails digging into his skin. “B-but Cartman-”  


Cartman spun around, his lips pulled back into a scowl. “I said no. The outside world is an awful place, full of bandits and murderers who’d kill your sorry ass without a second thought. You wouldn’t last a minute out there.”  


And with that, he turned, lifting his hand and waving it at the wall. The bricks seemed to swirl for a few seconds before a door appeared. “Listen to me, Tweek, you don’t know anything about the world, you’re better here where it’s safe,” Cartman said, opening the door and leaving the room. As soon as it clicked shut behind him, the door disappeared.  


A strangled sound escaped Tweek and his hands lifted to tug at his hair. He knew it was dangerous and scary; it was downright _terrifying_ , actually. But he couldn’t help the longing in his chest to be free, to actually see the world instead of from a window.  


Tweek turned to the window and slumped against it, looking out at the trees. The sun was just starting to set, washing the forest in gold and streaking the sky in oranges and pinks. Tilting his head back, Tweek gazed up at the sky, ignoring the longing in his chest and the angry tears pricking his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait to post this, but I'm way too excited for this au and to get it rolling.

Shit.  


Craig slowed Stripe to a walk, glancing furtively at the forest surrounding them. Birds twittered in the trees and the occasional animal scurried under the brush; the sunlight dappling on the ground. Despite the peaceful surroundings, Craig was hardly peaceful himself.  


It was morning and Craig had yet to find his marker.  


He knew it was dumb to fall asleep on his horse, but he had been on the run all last night and then some and he couldn’t resist the sweet call of rest. He hadn’t been pursued, thank goodness, but he didn’t want to chance it, having kept on the move.  


Maybe, in hindsight, Craig shouldn’t have trusted Stripe to know the way on his own, he was just a horse after all. Clyde and Token said he put too much faith in his valiant steed, but Craig insisted he was smarter than an average horse and he stood by that. There were times Craig was sure that Stripe knew more than even he knew.  


“Come on, boy, let’s turn around,” Craig mumbled, pulling back on the reins. Immediately, Stripe tossed his head, whinnying, and refused to turn.  


Craig frowned, brows furrowing slightly, and tugged the reins a little firmer, pressing his heel lightly into Stripe’s side. “Come on, we have a job to do.”  


Stripe’s only reply was to toss his head again and stop completely, hoof stomping the ground. Craig huffed and twisted back to reach into his saddlebags. Pulling out an apple, he leaned forward and offered it to the horse.  


“I’ll give you this,” he coaxed, waggling the apple at Stripe. Stripe rolled his eyes as if to say, _You don’t expect me to fall for that, do you_?  


Craig leaned back. “Fine,” he said with a sigh. “We’ll go your way.”  


Seeming to understand, Stripe started back on his path, weaving through the trees. Craig clicked his tongue, but didn’t say anything. Figures his horse would be against him right now when they’re hopelessly lost.  


Taking a bite out of the failed attempt to bribe his horse, Craig cast his gaze out into the surrounding wildlife, looking for some sort of recognizable landmark. It was hopeless, of course. Amazing as Craig was at observation, the only people with any hopes of navigating the deep woods were the elves or those raised here.  


Trusting Stripe not to walk them over the edge of a cliff, Craig finished his apple and tossed the core to the ground before settling into his saddle. If he was late, oh well, it wouldn’t be the first time.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Craig woke with a start, frantically grabbing for his dagger before where he was set in. Blinking groggily, Craig met Stripe’s eye and could’ve sworn his horse was laughing at him.  


“Shut up,” he said. Rolling his shoulders back, Craig took in his surroundings, tugging on a tassel from his hat. From the looks of it, they had made it to the forest’s edge and judging by the sun, it was midday. Not too bad, if they could find where they were out of the forest and get their bearings, Craig was positive they could make it on time. Maybe.  


“Thanks, buddy,” Craig said, patting his horse’s neck with a yawn. Clyde and Token didn’t know what they were talking about. “I won’t doubt you again.”  


Nudging Stripe’s side and taking hold of the reins, Craig led them out of the forest only to pull him to an abrupt stop.  


What he had originally thought was the end of these godforsaken trees turned out to be a large clearing in the forest, but that wasn’t what made him pause.  


Set in the middle of the clearing was a tower that stretched high above the trees. It looked old, with vines creeping up one side, but sturdy. A few windows dotted its side and from where Craig was, he could see one thrown open. Flowers grew in various patches surrounding the tower, and if Craig wasn’t so put off by the sight, it might have been serene.  


As it was, Craig did not trust this. Years of living in the shadows, doing thieving and spying, had taught him not to trust such a pretty picture.  


And something wasn’t right here.  


For one, Craig was positive no tower should be here. Although he had never been this deep in the woods, he did have some basic knowledge of the forest he was in. No map he had ever looked at had any indication of there being a tower here. And two, there was only the tower. It was old, yes, but there were no other structures ruined or otherwise to indicate it had been part of a fort. Who would build just one tower in the middle of nowhere?  


Sliding off the saddle as quietly as he could, Craig double checked his weapons were in place, told Stripe to stay, and made his way to the tower. He desperately wished there was some sort of cover for him to duck behind, but the tall grass and wild flowers would have to do.  


Slowly, matching his movements to the swaying of the grass and keeping low to the ground, Craig worked his way to the tower. There wasn’t any sign of anyone here, but judging from the trampled grass in some spots, someone _had_ been here. Coming up to the wall of the tower, Craig looked up, squinting. It really was tall, but Craig would have no problem scaling it with his gear. Curiously, Craig didn’t see a door leading into the tower, so climbing would evidently be the only way inside.  


A sudden yelp sounded from above and Craig hurriedly pressed himself up against the tower wall, dagger in hand. To his left, what looked like…a cup and brushes clattered to the ground.  


“Nonono! What am I supposed to do now?!”  


Craig looked up at the high-pitched voice, the words fast and frantic, and saw a hand reach out the open window as if to reach down and grab the items.  


What the fuck. Someone was in there.  


Craig figured he had two options. Leave and try and make it out of this awful forest or figure out what was going on here. The first option was definitely more tempting, whoever this was could be very, very dangerous, but Craig found himself curious despite himself. Who would live out in the middle of nowhere in a tower with no door?  


Against his better judgement, Craig sheathed his dagger and walked to the fallen cup and brushes, paint brushes from the look of them.  


Holding them, Craig looked up and called in his monotone as ever voice, “Are these yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've now met the thief Craig! or is it Feldspar? 
> 
> I'm gonna try and get the third chapter posted Monday, if I finish it in time! In the mean time, drop a comment and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't update that Monday, haha.  
> I'm very sorry for the wait! College started back up and it's been hectic, but here it is!  
> I have an amazing beta now, who really helped me with this chapter and the story overall! Thank you soso much! They're cousinnick here and on tumblr, so check them out!!  
> 

There was someone out there.

Tweek hunkered below his window, one hand clasped tightly around his mouth, the other gripping his shirt.

Someone was outside his tower, someone he didn’t know. This had never happened before and, frankly, Tweek was terrified. What was he supposed to do?

Tweek supposed he could just stay here and hide, the chances of this man climbing the tower were next to none and he’d be safe up here. After all, there was no way of knowing if this man was friendly. He could be very, very dangerous. Cartman had told him all about bandits who killed without a second thought. For all he knew, this man might be some crazy murderer here to kill him and steal all his things and-

Suddenly, the occurrences of last week flooded to the forefront of his mind. Asking to leave, Cartman telling him no, the angry, bitter, awful tears that followed, and the even worse empty hole that seemed to swallow him with the realization that he’d never step one foot outside. Never be able to feel the grass tickling his toes or the sun warming his skin.

Tweek took a deep breath, lowering his hand. In spite of the fear still racing through him, he was…curious and a smidge hopeful. Cartman may have said no, but this man could be the one to help him. Maybe this was his chance to see some of the world, to get out of his tower or at the very least...talk to someone? 

Because if Tweek was being honest with himself, he was lonely. Dreadfully so. The wizard was hardly here and wasn’t much company when he _was _. He spent majority of the time belittling Tweek, calling him Twitch (something Tweek absolutely loathed) and bossing him around, or telling him of all the horrors there were outside. And Tweek found he _wanted _someone to talk to, someone who wouldn’t belittle him all the time, wanted a friend, wanted to go outside, wanted to not feel so inferior and in _control _for once in his damn life.______

_____ _

Mind made up, Tweek got to his knees shakily and poked his head out the tall window. Squinting against the sunlight, Tweek could make out the form of the man, although he couldn’t quite make out his features. He was dressed in a dark cloak and what looked like simple leather armor. The most peculiar thing, however, was the man’s hat, which was a dark blue with a bright yellow puff on the top. Tweek had never seen a hat like that before and he had to hold back a small bark of laughter.

_____ _

“Hey, these are yours, right?”

_____ _

A sharp shriek escaped Tweek and he threw himself below the window, hands shaking. The man must have spotted him. Glancing futilely around his room (looking for what? A place to hide, a weapon? Tweek didn’t know), Tweek swallowed roughly, his mind racing. This was so much pressure, too much.

_____ _

“Uh, I guess I’ll just leave these here then,” the man continued. His voice was strange, with hardly any inflection in his nasally tone, and it almost sounded like he had a cold. Tweek briefly wondered if the man was sick. He sure hoped not, that was the last thing he needed. But maybe everyone talked like that? Although, Cartman definitely did _not _.__

_______ _ _ _

It was hard to hear so high up, but Tweek could faintly pick out footsteps moving away from the tower. With each step getting fainter, Tweek was struck with the odd feeling that that was his freedom walking away.

_______ _ _ _

“Wait!!” Tweek screeched, his voice cracking as he shot up from behind the stone wall, grabbing onto it in his haste. The man below him stopped and turned, already halfway across the clearing.

_______ _ _ _

“Those- _geh _-are mine,” Tweek managed to blurt out, his words rushed. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he took a few steadying breaths to calm it. He could do this.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The man walked back towards the tower, a cautious step in his stride, his head angled up and one arm thrown above his eyes to block the sun. “And who are you?” he called back.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Tweek frowned slightly at the man’s suspicious tone. Technically, this guy was at his tower, or well, Cartman’s. “Shouldn’t I- _gah _-be _askingyouthat _?”____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man seemed to consider that before he spoke up, his tone almost bored. “My name’s Feldspar.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Feldspar. Tweek repeated it under his breath, the name rolling smoothly off his tongue. Having a name to pair with the man put Tweek oddly at ease, made him a little less daunting. A name was a good start.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And your name?” The man’s voice broke Tweek from his thoughts and inwardly he flinched. That seemed a simple enough question, right? He could answer that.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tweek.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tweek? That’s an odd name.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tweek couldn’t help the scowl that crossed his face. This guy was kind of rude. “W-well, so is Feldspar!”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Feldspar snorted and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “I guess. So, Tweek, mind telling me what you’re doing in the middle of the forest?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tweek’s brow furrowed. “I- _geh _-live here.”__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What are _you _doing here?” he retorted, one hand reaching up to tug on one of his long locks of hair.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m lost,” Feldspar said, bluntly.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh.” Tweek…honestly, didn’t know what to say to that. He had never stepped foot out of his tower, so it wasn’t like he could give any directions as to where they were. Cartman had never been keen on telling him exactly where they were anyway, just that they were in Northwestern Corona. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

An odd silence seemed to spread between the two, Tweek growing more and more anxious as the seconds ticked. Out near the trees, birds flitted and chirped along the branches, oblivious to the silence stretching between the pair.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why are you in a tower?”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tweek jumped, one hand moving to clutch at his chest above his heart. “W-what?”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why are you in a tower,” Feldspar repeated.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tweek wet his lips nervously. “I live here.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How do you get out though? There isn’t a door.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I- _gah _-don’t.”__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You don’t?” Feldspar asked, incredulously.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tweek swallowed down the outburst he could feel on the tip of his tongue. All these questions were too much pressure, he barely knew this guy and he was already expected to answer these questions. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So, you got lost?” Tweek asked, hoping beyond hope to change the subject. He tapped his fingers against the sill, gnawing on his bottom lip.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Luckily, Feldspar didn’t question the sudden change of topic and Tweek breathed a sigh of relief with Feldspar’s response, his body untensing.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I was on my way to meet some friends when I lost my way. You wouldn’t happen to know a way out of here, would you?” Feldspar tilted his head slightly and rested one hand on his hip.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Ngh _-no. I-I don’t get out much.”__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The corners of Feldspar’s mouth quirked up into a small smile, or at the very least, it looked like a smile. It was a little hard to see his face from so far up. Tweek hoped it was a smile. A smile was good, a smile meant a lack of threats.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Feldspar paused, squinting up at Tweek. Nervously, Tweek tugged on another strand of hair, not comfortable one bit with Feldspar staring at him. Even with the distance between them, Tweek could feel Feldspar’s gaze zeroed in on him, looking like the eyes of the hawks that sometimes flew above Tweeks towers to roost. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He didn’t like it.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You have long hair for a guy.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tweek blinked. What? What was so strange about his hair? Tweek looked down at the long blonde tresses, pooled on the floor at his feet and hopelessly tangled. “ _Gah! _Is there something wrong with it?”__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No,” Feldspar said slowly. “It’s just long. It’s past your shoulders.”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, yeah. I’ve never _cutitbefore _,” Tweek said. He had asked once, when he was younger if he could cut it, but Cartman had insisted he grow it out, saying how much of a pity it would be to shear it off. After he had asked, Tweek had noticed his scissors and sharper cooking knives in his room missing the next day. In all honesty, Tweek wasn’t a fan of his long hair. It often got in the way and when Cartman used it to climb the tower it hurt mercilessly.__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Never? Not even once?”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tweek’s brow furrowed and he twitched harshly. Was it really so odd? “Never,” he said, his voice pitching up. “Why is your hair short?”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Feldspar cocked an eyebrow, his mouth slanting. “Cause that’s how most guys wear it and it keeps it out of the way.”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tweek opened his mouth, only to snap it shut with a click. He hadn’t known it was so different for a guy to have hair as long as he did. “I didn’t know that,” he finally uttered, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

For the second time that day, an uncomfortable silence gathered. Feldspar didn’t seem bothered by it, which most likely meant Tweek was the only one feeling awkward or that he hadn’t heard Tweek’s reply. A tremor wracked through his body and Tweek was struck with the need to fill the silence with _something _. This was his first time talking to someone besides Cartman, after all, and possibly his only way out.__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tweek supposed he could ask. That was a thing he could do, right? Feldspar seemed nice enough, if a little…blunt? He had tried to return Tweek’s brush, after all. There was a chance he’d be willing to help Tweek leave his tower. Suddenly, his last train of thought registered and he went shockingly still before his body began to tremble.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Leave his tower. Fuck.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

How was he supposed to get down?! He couldn’t manage to climb down himself, that’d be a death wish! And there was no way for Feldspar to help him from the ground. What was he going to do? Could he trust this Feldspar to catch him before he fell to his death? The image of his broken, splattered body on the ground flashed through Tweek’s mind like an arrow hitting it’s mark. Oh god, how stupid was he? He had no way down, he was stuck. He was going to be stuck here forever. How could he not think of this and-god, when had it gotten so hard to breath?!

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you okay?”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tweek screamed, his arms flailing wildly, tangling in the whisps of his cornsilk hair before he remembered that Feldspar was still here. Biting his lip, Tweek tried to wrestle his anxiety back and fought against the tremors. “ _I’mokay-ngh _,” he managed to get out through his clenched teeth, pulling harshly on his hair.__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Uh, you sure? Cause it almost looked like you were about to fall there for a second. If you’re planning to jump like that, at least warn a guy.”

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Ahh! _” Tweek leapt away from the window, one hand gripping the rough wall. “Fall?! Oh god, oh god.”__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Feldspar’s voice drifted up from the window. “Calm down, it’s okay.”

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay? I nearly- _gah _-fell!” Tweek took a tentative step back towards the window, not liking not being able to see Feldspar. He made sure not to lean too far forward, however, and kept one hand firmly on the windowsill.__

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But you didn’t,” Feldspar drawled in his nasally voice.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But I could have!”

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I would’ve caught you.”

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tweek paused. “What?”

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’d have caught you if you fell,” Feldspar said, his voice was firm and Tweek oddly found himself believing Feldspar before the reality of the situation caught up with him.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A sharp laugh escaped Tweek and maybe it was partly due to the nervousness Tweek could still feel bubbling inside of him, but he couldn’t help but taper off into sharp, choppy giggles. The image of this man wearing an odd hat catching Tweek with all his long heavy coil of hair was so absurd.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I really don’t t-think you’d be able to,” Tweek said once his giggles had died down.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Feldspar shrugged, glancing up at the sun. Tweek looked up too and was shocked to see it was nearing midday. Stark white clouds moved lazily in the sky, the sun peeking out now and then. A few birds flitted along the breeze, chirping merrily. “I need to get going if I want to have any hope of getting out of here by nightfall,” Feldspar said, fiddling with one of the tassels from his hat.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Right,” Tweek said, biting his lip. “You can just leave my brush by the tower.”

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Feldspar pursed his lips, but didn’t argue and Tweek breathed a sigh of relief. Stepping up to the tower, Feldspar placed the cup and brush neatly at its base.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It was nice talking to you, Tweek.”

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And with that, Feldspar started making his way back towards the edge of the clearing. Now that Tweek was paying attention, he noticed a grey and white dappled horse waiting patiently by the forest’s edge.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Panic laced through him at the sight of Feldspar leaving. “Wait!”

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Feldspar turned back, his face scrunched as he squinted at Tweek from below.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“W-will I see you again?” Tweek called out, forcing himself not to rush his words. His hands were shaking again.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’ll see. Catch you around, Tweek,” Feldspar called back before he turned and mounted the horse. He gave a brief wave before turning and disappearing into the trees.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Despite himself, Tweek felt a large grin stretching across his face.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've finally met!  
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long! I've already started it and hope to get it done soon! Let me know what you all think!  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, this took much longer to post than I anticipated. This has been finished in my laptop for a couple months and I apologize for the wait! Work and school have kept me pretty busy, but here I am! I hope everyone had lovely holidays!  
> A big thanks to my beta, cousinnick! Thank you so much for working with me and my spastic schedule!  
> 

Craig slouched into his chair, one hand gripping a now empty cup and the other propping his head off the table. 

It was late, nearing midnight. But despite the late hour, the tavern was still in full swing. Patrons drank merrily and there was the loud murmur and ruckus customary with so many people made giddy by music and ale. To the side of the bar, on a slightly raised platform, a pair of musicians played-much to the enjoyment of those deep into their cups. A few sang along and a handful were already up and dancing. Craig, nursing a growing headache, was not among the happy few. 

From where Craig was seated at a small table tucked in the corner by the fireplace, he could see Clyde gesturing loudly at the faraway bar, his words lost among the rolling noise. On the other side of the bar, Token was shaking his head in exasperation and caught Craig’s eyes suddenly, rolling his own toward their excitable friend in a motion of mild mortification. 

Craig quirked an eyebrow and raised his cup in a mock salute towards Token and Clyde’s direction, a smirk gracing his lips, before turning back to fix his gaze on the roaring fire. Settling further into his chair, Craig sighed, the sound long and drawn out. 

Gods, he was tired. 

He had arrived at Token’s inn a handful of hours ago, ragged and worn, with Stripe in no better condition. The horse had been running on nearly no sleep, Craig having pushed Stripe to his limits in their escape. Not to mention their trek through the forest hadn’t been easy on the horse, with no trail paved through the brush and roots. He had repaid Stripe with countless apples when they had made it to Token’s and his horse was currently getting what Craig considered a well-deserved rest in the stable attached to the inn. 

Craig wished he could do the same. 

They had made the drop, late but intact and in safe hands, and Craig had been relieved to hand it over. It made him nervous, holding onto something so important that his life be at stake should it get into the wrong hands. But, it was over and done with and Craig could now focus on more important things. 

Like the tower. And the man named Tweek. 

Craig pursed his lips and traced a finger along the grain of the table. Tweek was an odd one, that was for sure. What with his long, golden hair and twitches and how _scared_ he was-not to mention he lived in a fucking tower in the middle of a godforsaken forest. 

A corner of Craig’s mouth twitched downward. He couldn’t imagine staying in one small, confined place all his life, never leaving. If Craig were honest with himself, and he generally tried to be, it was horridly sad. 

While Tweek was indeed odd, he surely did not deserve to be trapped like a caged animal. Craig couldn’t stop himself from wanting to know more, if to only understand. Why was he in a tower? Why was his hair so long? Why had he never left? 

“There’s my favorite thieving asshole!” 

The loud voice broke through his thoughts and the clamor of the bar and Craig looked up to see his friend making his way towards him. Clyde had a wide smile on his face, his brown hair tousled and his arms above him, holding two cups as he squeezed past various people. 

Craig held in a sigh and leaned back. In all honesty, he felt a welcoming need for a distraction and if Clyde was anything, he was a good distraction. 

Kicking the seat across from his own outward, Craig watched as Clyde set the mugs down and collapsed gratefully into the chair. Giving Craig a wide smile, Clyde pushed one of the cups towards him. “Courtesy of our good friend, Token.” 

Grabbing the cup, Craig took a hearty gulp and waved a hand in Token’s direction. “Thanks, Clyde.” 

“Anytime, man.” 

Craig felt Clyde’s gaze on him and sure enough, when he looked up Clyde was looking at him, a curious glint in his eye. 

“What?” 

Knowing he was caught, Clyde lifted his hands, waggling them. “Nothing, nothing. Just wondering why you’re being so broody right now.” 

“I’m not being broody,” Craig said, flatly. 

“Yeeaaah, okay,” Clyde snorted with an eyeroll. He suddenly frowned and leaned across the table, beckoning Craig closer. 

Craig leaned forward, subtly casting his gaze across the tavern. No one seemed to be paying them any mind. 

“Is it about the drop?” Clyde said in a low voice. Straight to the point. 

Craig frowned, his brows furrowing. He had debated all night whether he should tell Token and Clyde about Tweek. After all, they may have heard something what with Clyde travelling and selling his wares practically everywhere and Token running his own bar where gossip and hinted at leads went hand in hand. But…something in Craig’s gut told him to keep Tweek quiet-at least for now. And, well, Craig was one to follow his gut, it had saved his life countless times before and he didn’t see how now was so different. 

“No,” he said slowly, deliberately. Straightening slightly, Craig took another swig from his cup, the mead settling warmly in his stomach. To any onlookers, he looked the picture of casual. “Although, I did have to take a roundabout way to get there. ‘S why I’m late.” 

“You were pursued?” Clyde said, eyes wide. Hurriedly, Craig shot Clyde a withering glare. 

“Keep your voice down,” he hissed. Luckily, they were ignored. No one passing them a second glance, giving Craig the chance to force himself to relax. Leave it to Clyde to almost blow his cover. 

Clyde rolled his eyes. “No one’s gonna know what we’re talking about, even if they heard. You’re too paranoid.” 

“Part of the job description.” 

Clyde snorted into his cup, sloshing some of the drink on the table. A comfortable silence settled over the pair, though Craig knew it wouldn’t last long. The seconds ticked by and Craig closed his eyes, fingers tapping out the beat to the current song that eased its way through the room. It was slower, somehow solemn and Craig felt himself being lulled into a quiet peacefulness. 

Sure enough though, Clyde started his telltale fidgeting in his seat, shooting Craig concerned glances now and then. “You sure you’re alright?” he blurted. 

Craig couldn’t help the small, genuine smile that graced his face as he cracked an eye open. Though Clyde could be annoying (and was prone to be an ass), he was a good friend and had a heart of gold. 

“I’m fine, Clyde,” he said. And really, he was. Granted, there was still the flurry of Tweek questions, but he was alive and so was Stripe. With the high stakes of his contract, that was more than enough. 

Clyde squinted at him and Craig was positive he would keep needling him. But, luck was on his side tonight and Clyde only shot him one more look before turning to watch the musicians. 

Grateful for the silence, Craig sighed and went back to his totally not brooding. Contrary to what Token and Clyde seemed to think, he did not _brood_. He just…got lost in his thoughts sometimes. 

His next week was free, no drops, no digging for information. Just him and whatever he decided to do. Craig made it clear when he was contacted that after every job (unless it was an absolutely dire emergency) he have time off. If anyone was searching for him, it gave enough time for him to lie low and hopefully shake his pursuers off him. 

Even though he had gotten horribly lost and had been late, getting tangled up in that godforsaken forest was just what Craig needed to escape those searching for him. 

And it had led him to Tweek. 

Tugging absentmindedly on a tassel of his hat, Craig gave a low hum. There was an idea. 

All these questions about Tweek and Craig could just _go back_ and figure it out for himself. He _had_ said they might see each other again. 

And Craig wanted to. 

Not just for his own curiosity (though that was a big motivator), but also because Craig had enjoyed their conversation. There was something enthralling about speaking with Tweek, with his long hair and his pitchy voice that Craig found he didn’t entirely mind as much as he thought he would. 

Mind made up, Craig stood, his chair scraping harshly along the floor. Clyde jumped, turning to face Craig. 

“Where’s the fire, Craig?” he joked. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow.” 

“Whoa, wait, what?” Clyde eyes bugged and he jumped up to stand next to Craig. Craig ignored him, instead making his way past the crowd towards the bar. Clyde followed behind him, a mess of words tumbling as he struggled to keep up with Craig. 

“What do you mean _leaving_?” 

“I mean, I’m leaving.” 

“You just got here!” 

“Keep it down,” Craig hissed. 

Hearing Clyde grumble behind him, Craig fought the urge to roll his eyes. Coming up to the bar, the wood polished so well it practically glowed, Craig reached for his coin pouch. Still grumbling, Clyde slouched beside him, leaning heavily on the counter. 

Token appeared in front of them, wiping his hands with a rag. He frowned, glancing between the two. “What’s going on?” 

“Craig’s leaving us.” 

“I need some supplies for the next few days,” Craig cut in, shooting Clyde a glare. “By tomorrow morning if possible.” 

Token pursed his lips, sucking in a breath. “Is something going on?” he asked, his tone giving way to worry. 

Much as Craig loved his friends, he desperately wished they had more faith in him and his skills. 

“Everything’s fine, there’s just something I need to take care of,” Craig said with a shrug. 

“Do you need us to come with you?” Clyde asked. He glanced over at Token, who nodded. “We can break out the old gear, help out if you need us.” 

Craig shook his head. As great as they were, Clyde with his skill with a broadsword or any blade for that matter and Token with his knowledge and grasp on healing magics, Craig did not want them to come with him. This was something he needed to do himself and there was still the potential that Tweek was dangerous (though Craig doubted it just from their first meeting. From what he gathered, Tweek was too skittish to hurt a fly). Nevertheless, he wouldn’t drag his friends into this unless he absolutely needed to. 

Clyde looked ready to argue, but stopped when Token gave him a look. “Alright,” Token sighed and to Craig it sounded like he was packing the weight of the skies on his shoulders. “I can get some stuff put together, but you’re paying.” 

“Of course,” Craig drawled, already placing the coins on the counter.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Tweek was nervous. 

Okay, he was always nervous. But tonight, he was especially nervous. 

He had met someone. Someone he didn’t know. He had _talked_ to them. 

And he, Feldspar had been…nice? 

Tweek burrowed further down in his cocoon of blankets, his hair spilling around him and draping down to the floor. Moonlight wafted through his open window, casting everything in a silver glow and if Tweek wasn’t so keyed up, he might have tried to paint it. As it was now though, paints were the last thing on his mind. 

Hours after Feldspar had left, the sun already hanging low on the horizon, blocked by the surrounding trees, Cartman had returned. Tweek hadn’t given any sign that anything was out of the normal that day, going about the usual, completing the demanding chores Cartman gave him and Cartman, for his part, hadn’t noticed a thing. 

Cartman was gone now, off doing what he normally did in the lower rooms of the tower. What that was, Tweek had no idea and he didn’t particularly want to know. 

Screwing his eyes shut, Tweek rolled over, grimacing when he pulled his hair. 

Feldspar was interesting and blunt and especially nice with his stupid looking hat and weird voice. 

Tweek desperately hoped he’d come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, the plot is slowly but surely moving forward! Thank you to everyone commenting and leaving kudos, seeing those just makes my day!


End file.
